


Best Laid Plans

by nochick_fics



Category: Death Note
Genre: Boys in Chains, Canon - Anime, Confinement, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light thinks about Ryuzaki and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 5/9/14.

Light stops reading long enough to glance at the man dozing beside him in the bed, and he chuckles silently as he studies how Ryuzaki’s body is contorted even in slumber. While he is well used to having a knee or an elbow lodged in his side during the night, it still boggles his mind that the detective manages to get any sleep at all with the pretzel-like positioning of his limbs. That L. He is a strange one, that’s for sure. But Light realizes that it’s that very same strangeness that captivates him so much.  
  
With a tired sigh, he closes his book and places it on the nightstand next to his watch, presently unaware of the little slip of death that is hidden away in its secret compartment. He then shuts off the light and scoots down under the blankets, carefully arranging the chain between them. A smile blooms in the darkness as the faint smells of soap and sugar hit his nose, one that grows even wider when a bony knee digs into his hip. It’s hardly an ideal scenario--actually, it’s sometimes quite vexing--but all in all, Light finds that he is happy just the same.  
  
He knows now that he is falling for Ryuzaki. Unfortunately nothing will ever come of it until he can prove that he is not a murderer. So he will do his part to bring Kira to justice. In return, he will earn Ryuzaki’s trust. And possibly, hopefully, even more than that. _Much_ more.  
  
He closes his eyes and contemplates his optimism. It almost seems misplaced considering the current state of a nation held hostage by a madman. Yet there it is, wrapping around his mind and making him look forward to a future at Ryuzaki’s side, both professionally and personally.  
  
As far as Light is concerned, the best is yet to come.


End file.
